


on a clear day

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I would like to follow / you up the long stairway / again & become / the boat that would row you back </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a clear day

**Author's Note:**

> A French kiss for [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/)**sleepish** , who wanted Jaesu and gave me "Variations On The Word 'Sleep'." by Margaret Atwood as a prompt.

This is the thing: Jaejoong's not the love of Junsu's life. Junsu's done that already; it was a glorious, horrible mess and Jaejoong got to watch the whole thing from too close, caught between saying too much and saying too little. Afterwards, Jaejoong picked up the pieces, one by one, painstaking and slow, put Junsu back together better than before, just a crack here and there, a slow wince at the mention of this name or that place.

The cracks are healing over, the winces getting smaller every day; it's slow and it's not what either of them would call easy, but it's happening all the same. Most days, it's enough and more than.

Now, Junsu kisses Jaejoong good morning in the kitchen, casual and easy, humming a harmony to the song Jaejoong hadn't even realised he was singing. Now, Jaejoong wraps his arms tight around Junsu's waist until he squeaks and holds him between the counter and Jaejoong's body, a safe space between the warmth of skin and the cool granite. Now, Junsu laughs high and clear, calls Jaejoong 'hyung' only to tease, kisses Jaejoong's cheek and scoots himself onto the counter, begging for a taste or ten and then a whole meal eaten half off Jaejoong's chopsticks and half off his own, seasoned with more laughter and not a few extra kisses.

They have breakfast together in the mornings, whether or not they're both working, or one of them is, or neither. They watch TV together in the evenings, or half a movie, or curl together on the sofa and share the latest volume of a manga they're following. They live together, and it's true in every meaning of the words.

Jaejoong knows he's not the love of Junsu's life. What he is, is something better than that.


End file.
